<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite Things by Flossy2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081654">Favourite Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003'>Flossy2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra has had many favourite things during her lifetime, and marrying and becoming a mother has given her so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Wolf (Disney: Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am literally screaming at the fact that Cassandra/Wolf is an official relationship tag now. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassandra had always had so many favorite thing:  swords, owls, unicorns, sports, the colour green, books, cartography, and the list had only grown, since she’d married Wolf and had two girls, Scarlett and Edith. </p><p>They lived in a rather large house, which rested on a hilltop, in the valleys. It was rather far from Corona, but that didn’t matter, they had a caravan, which enabled them to travel to see Rapunzel and the others whenever they wanted. </p><p>Cassandra loved their house, it was smart and stately, but not too posh, it still had so many elements of her and Wolf’s modest backgrounds. </p><p>Her favourite part, by far, however, was the garden, with it’s beautiful plants, comfy stables for the horses, pens for the chickens, a pond for the fish, trees for Owl to perch on, a swing to sing Edith to sleep on, a bench for her and Wolf to relax on, and plenty of space for Scarlett to play to her heart’s content, it was perfect. </p><p>Scarlett was much more feminine than Cassandra ever was or ever would be, she was obsessed with princesses, dolls and dresses, but Cassandra didn’t mind, in fact, as much as she hated to admit it, especially around Eugene’s big ears, she really enjoyed playing dolls with Scarlett. What could she say? The kid had a flare for the imagination! </p><p>Today was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon, in June. <br/>The golden sun was rich and warm, the grass was a deep green and the purple and pink foxgloves were beginning to bloom, Cassandra came out of the galley door, her hair done up in a ponytail. She was dressed in a red off-the-shoulder top and brown and red striped leggings that had been cut up to the knee. Her feet were bare, which was much more of a Rapunzel thing, however, since it was so hot, the thought of wearing shoes, made Cassandra feel uncomfortable. </p><p>Edith was fast asleep in her cot and Scarlett was having a tea party with her dolls, in the living room, so Cassandra was free to relax in the sun. Alone. </p><p>Wolf was abroad on a business trip and she missed him terribly, and desperately anticipating his return.  <br/>Cassandra hated it when he went away, it was the fear of abandonment and being left alone that really got to her, especially after everything that happened with the moonstone and Zhan Tiri. It was strange, she was fine going off on her own trips, exploring, but when he left, it was a completely different story. </p><p>She felt bad about it, since they weren’t the type of couple who would hold each other back from doing something they loved, however, the urge to beg and cry for him to stay, just like she had done when her mamma had left her, all those years ago, was present, whenever he dared to pack a suitcase. </p><p>Whenever they heard the caravan wheels squeak along the road, or Wolf’s voice call out for his “beautiful girls”, she and Scarlett would race each other to the front, iron gate to let him in. He would park up the caravan, put the horses in the stables, and then scoop Cassandra and Scarlett into his arms, showering them with kisses and words of affection. </p><p>He would always bring gifts back from abroad, which usually consisted of a new doll or music box for Scarlett, a teddy or spinning top for Edith and a sword or halberd for Cassandra. </p><p>He would decorate the weapon with pretty red or blue bows, before giving it to her, which would always make Cassandra laugh. </p><p>As she sat on the wooden bench, trying to concentrate on the book, in her hands, the longing for her husband’s return grew stronger. She just wanted him to come back. </p><p>One of her most favorite things in the whole world was his return. The return of one of her most favourite people.</p><p>It was at that moment, when she heard him call out to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you’ve enjoyed this! If I’m being honest it was such a pain to write 😂. I kept panicking that I was making Cass too clingy, or too needy, but I think I’ve managed to balance it out just right.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>